Verenigde Staten
De Verenigde Staten van Amerika (United States of America) beter bekend als de Verenigde Staten, is een land in Noord-Amerika. Dit land werd gesticht op 4 juli 1776 tijdens de Onafhankelijkheidsverklaring, maar de oprichting ervan werd pas herkend op 3 september 1783. De hoofdstad van de Verenigde Staten is Washington DC, haar inwoners worden de Amerikanen genoemd. Deze staat is een federale constitutionele republiek. Buurlanden zijn Canada in het noorden en Mexico in het zuiden. Het land wordt omringd door de Stille Oceaan, in het westen en de Atlantische Oceaan, in het oosten, evenals door de Caribische Zee. De officiële taal is Engels. In werkelijkheid heeft de Verenigde Staten 50 staten, maar in de wereld van Disney heeft het land 51. Inderdaad, de staat Calisota, gecreëerd door Carl Barks, is toegevoegd. De steden Donaldville, Mickeyville of Bourg-les-Ducards bevinden zich in deze fictieve staat. Bekende Disney-referenties in elke staat * Alabama: Loulie Jean Norman, stem van Penelope Pinfeather in "Toot, Whistle, Plunk, Boom", werd geboren in Birmingham, AL. * Alaska: "Seal Island" vindt plaats aan de Bering kust in Alaska. Ten tijde van de film was Alaska tot 1959 geen staat. * Arizona: Donald Duck's "Grand Canyonscope" speelt zich af in het Grand Canyon National Park, AZ. * Arkansas: Joey Lauren Adams, die Electra speelde in de televisieserie Hercules, werd geboren in North Little Rock. * Californië: het Disney Family Museum en Disneyland Resort zijn hier te vinden. * Colorado: De Disney Channel-televisieserie "Good Luck Charlie" vindt plaats in Denver, CO. * Connecticut: Casey Carlyle in "Ice Princess" komt uit Millbrook, CT. * Delaware: Aubrey Plaza, die Claire Wheeler uitte op "Monsters University", werd geboren in Wilmington. * Florida: "Dumbo" vindt hier plaats. * Georgia: Thomasville, GA, organiseert de Thomasville Speedway in Cars 3. * Hawaii: de Lilo & Stitch-serie speelt zich af op Hawaii. * Idaho: Lillian Marie Bounds, de vrouw van Disney, werd geboren in Spalding. * Illinois: Walt Disney, oprichter van de Walt Disney Company, werd geboren in Chicago. * Indiana: Dee Bradley Baker, die stem geeft aan Perry the Platypus in "Phineas & Ferb", werd geboren in Bloomington. * Iowa: Dale Barnhart, die werkte aan klassieke Winnie de Poeh-films, werd geboren in Des Moines. * Kansas: Goofy's stemacteur Bill Farmer werd geboren in Pratt, KS. * Kentucky: "Treasure of Matecumbe" vindt hier plaats. * Louisiana: "The Princess and the Frog" vindt plaats in New Orleans. * Maine: Seizoen 1 van Bug Juice vindt plaats in Camp Waziyatah in Waterford, ME. * Maryland: Lori Alan, die Bonnie's moeder uitte in Toy Story 3, werd geboren in Potomac. * Massachusetts: "Squanto: A Warrior's Tale" vindt plaats in het historische Plymouth, MA. * Michigan: Het Disney XD televisieprogramma, Motorcity, speelt zich af in het futuristische Detroit, MI. * Minnesota: Aan het begin van "Inside Out", werd Riley geboren in Minnesota. * Mississippi: Jim Henson, de maker van de Muppets, werd geboren in Greenville, MS. * Missouri: het kindertehuis van Walt Disney bevindt zich in Marceline, MO. * Montana: "Disorganized Crime" vindt hier plaats. * Nebraska: Eva Bella, die de jonge Elsa uitte in "Frozen", werd geboren in Omaha. * Nevada: Daveigh Chase, die Lilo uitte in de Lilo & Stitch-serie, werd geboren in Las Vegas. * New Hampshire: Sarah Silverman, die Vanellope Von Schweetz uitte, werd geboren in Manchester. * New Jersey: Seizoen 1 van Jonas vindt plaats in New Jersey. * New Mexico: de High School Musical-serie wordt gehouden op East High School in Albuquerque, NM, hoewel het is gevestigd in Salt Lake City, Utah. * New York: Oliver & Company vindt plaats in New York City. * North Carolina: Seizoen 2 van Bug Juice vindt plaats in Horse Shoe Camp in Highlander, NC. * North Dakota: John Sutherland, stemacteur van Adult Bambi in Bambi (1942), werd geboren in Williston. * Ohio: Jim Cummings, die Winnie de Poeh, Tigger, Pete, Bonkers, etc. speelt, werd geboren in Youngstown, OH. * Oklahoma: Tex McCormick, uit Tex (1982), komt oorspronkelijk uit Oklahoma City. * Oregon: "Gravity Falls" vindt plaats in de fictieve stad Gravity Falls, Oregon. * Pennsylvania: "Unbreakable" vindt plaats in Philadelphia, PA. * Rhode Island: Ruth Buzzi, die de zangstem van Frou-Frou voorzag in Aristocats, werd geboren in Westerly. * South Carolina: Kevan Maxwell, een concurrent van "Big Break: Disney Golf", komt uit Charleston. * South Dakota: Spencer Peel, die werkte aan klassieke Winnie de Poeh-films, werd geboren in Deadwood. * Tennessee: De televisieserie Davy Crockett vindt plaats aan het begin van de 19e eeuw in Tennessee. * Texas: Old Yeller vindt hier plaats. * Utah: De filmserie High School Musical is opgenomen op de East High School in Salt Lake City, UT. * Vermont: In "Johnny Tsunami" verhuist het gezin van Johnny van Hawaï naar Vermont. * Virginia: De duologie van Pocahontas vindt plaats in de 17e eeuw in Jamestown, in koloniaal Virginia. * Washington: De Buddies van de serie "Air Buddies" komen uit Washington. * West Virginia: Paul Dooley, die serie Sarge in the Cars speelt, werd geboren in Parkersburg. * Wisconsin: "Rascal" vindt hier plaats. * Wyoming: "Yellowstone Cubs" vindt plaats in Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming. Territories * Washington, DC (hoofdstad): "Cory in the House" vindt plaats. * Puerto Rico: Ari Meyers, die Stanley's moeder uit Stanley uitte, werd geboren in San Juan. * Guam: Het lied "So many ways to say hallo" van Johnny & the Sprites bevat de tekst "Hafa adai in Guam". en:United States fr:États-Unis it:Stati Uniti pl:Stany Zjednoczone